I'll Be There for You
by Ocean Writer759
Summary: A Kataang Songfic! It is pouring and outside, and Aang has a lot of worries, will Katara help him? Based of the FRIENDS Theme Song I'll Be There for You Please this is my first story, so NO FLAMES!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song "I'll Be There For You"

* * *

It was dark, rainy night and Aang was on top of a rock. On an island in the Earth Kingdom, a week before he was going to battle Fire Lord Ozai. He could not sleep and he had a lot of thing on his mind.

Katara woke up from the sound of the pouring rain and peeked outside. She peeked outside from her tent and noticed Aang sitting on a rock soaking wet. She got out of her tent and went near the young Avatar.

"Aang what are you doing outside?" Katara asked in a motherly voice.

"Oh I'm just thinking about stuff and the future." Aang said in a depressing voice.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way,_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A_

"Will you tell me, you look sad." Katara said.

"I rather not talk about it Katara. It just hasn't been my week." Aang said looking away.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear,_

_And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year._

_But_

"Aang, you can tell me anything." Katara said.

"Well, I don't want to go against Fire Lord Ozai!" Aang screamed.

"But Aang it's your duty as the Avatar to go against Fire Lord Ozai.

"Katara, besides you, Toph, and Sokka, who's going to help me?" Aang asked Katara.

I'll be there for you 

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

'_Cause you're there for me too._

"What do you mean Aang many people will help you fight the Fire Lord." Katara said.

"I can't do everything an Avatar is supposed to do. I'm a failure!" Aang said.

"What do you mean? You are the best Avatar ever! You have a great personality and you are so nice to me!" Katara said, blushing a little bit.

_You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight. _

_You've burned your breakfast so far everything is great._

"Thanks Katara, but you don't have to hide it Katara," Aang said, blushing a little bit.

"Aang you're amazing." Katara said.

"Katara, I was told by the monks that I would have small situations. They didn't say that the whole world would depend on me to win a war." Aang said.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these._

_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees,_

_That_

"Aang, don't worry about the monks, you will always have Sokka, Toph, and me." Katara said calmly to the young Avatar.

"That's what I'm also worried about." Aang said.

"What?" Asked Katara.

"After the War, I don't want anyone to leave." Aang said.

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

'_Cause you're there for me too._

"We will always stick together Aang." Katara said. to Aang.

"You say that now, but what about in the future, I don't want you or anybody to leave me." Aang said.

"Oh, Aang you are so sweet." Katara said hugging him.

Aang was blushing and he said, "You are the only one who understands me."

_No one could ever know me, _

_No one could ever see me_

_Since you're the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me._

"Thanks Aang, you are also the only one who understands me too." Katara said to the Avatar.

"If there is anyone in the world I would spend my life with, it's you." Aang said to his crush.

Katara blushed and and Aang continued, "You always make me laugh and feel comfortable."

_Someone to face the day with, _

_Make it through all the rest with,_

_Someone I'll always laugh with _

_Even at my worst, I'm best with you._

"Thanks, you are also very funny too." Katara said, while Aang was blushing.

_It's like you're stuck in second gear,_

_And it hasn't been your day, your month, or even your year._

"Please never leave me." Aang said while holding Katara's hand

"Aang, you're too sweet and cute to leave behind." Katara said.

"You promise?" Aang said.

"I promise!" Katara said.

"I love you." Aang said.

"I love you too." Katara replied.

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek and said, "I'll be there for you."

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cause you're there for me too. _

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you

'_Cause you're there for me too._

* * *

Is it good! Please Review! It's my first story, so PLEASE NO FLAMES! 


End file.
